jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith
Zenith ''is the sequel to the the miniseries ''Crazy Angry Alien Tiger, ''a show that premiered in 2015. The show is expected to air in the near future. Synopsis Four years after ''Crazy Angry Alien Tiger, ''and following Gunny's death, Snax's leadership in a colony called Zenith falls to Scott. The colony flourishes in Peptox VII, a planet abandoned by the Gourmands but filled with life and marks of civilization like buildings, warehouses and even houses. Gunny's death is referred to as an incident called Morningstar. Characters ''Main Article: Zenith Character Guide '' Episodes # Sketch of Sin Scott is patrolling the streets of Zenith. He waves to a few civilians and continues patrolling. ''Flashback to them building the walls of Zenith. Gunny and Snax kiss as a grave of Tech-I is seen nearby. Chandler emerges from the woods with some dead aliens to be eaten. Chandler leads a supply run with Corbus, Zani, Jaxar, Elize and Colbat. When attacked by bandits, the group is stuck in a battle with bullets flying. Zani is knocked unconscious and Colbat takes her to safety in their hover truck. Chandler kills a lot of them while the others escape. Corbus, Colbat, and Chandler are all trapped and Colbat tells Chandler to leave, which he does. Corbus shoots Colbat in the leg then runs off, leaving the bandits to kill Colbat. Chandler then angrily knocks Corbus unconscious but his morality forces him to allow him to live and they to return to Zenith. Scott visits Snax about the incident called Morningstar. He shows Scott his scars which causes Scott to leave. Marge is dealing with Tarner and Dyron getting into a fist-fight because of an argument about shifts in the tower where the snipers are. Obadiah sees an elderly having a heart attack and takes them outside the walls then stabs the woman and burns the body. Ahsas is by the windmill. She notices some Obadiah entering the gates. She asks where he was. Obadiah says he went for some fresh air. Ahsas tells him they shouldn't be leaving the walls. He shrugs it off. ''Flashback to the first night there as they sit in and talk about them living in a cage and how Ahsas doesn't like then Chandler talks about how they always have lived in a cage, but now they can live in their own cage and expand it. '' Bartholomew and the construction crew are outside the wall, creating an expansion unit of wall so the community can have more housing units. Dagon is there, mentioning are they are needing some ,more support beams on certain units. Aero spots one of the workers pass out from heat stroke and he rushes him to the doctor. Ember and Jaelyn are treating a man named Shiloh for his unusual vomitting. Ember diagnoses him with a bacterial infection and tells him that once that the supply runners return, he'll give him some medicine. Shiloh thanks them then leaves. Flashback to Snax in Plumber HQ before building Zenith but after Tech-I's death, recently learning they owned possessions of his mothers. He collects a series of journals and then with her stuff, returns to the pod and hopes to start Zenith, smiling at Gunny who was holding her baby bump. Snax reads one of his mother's entry, detailing how she fears for a miscarriage and his father is nowhere to be found. She had a struggling addiction with drugs and fears her baby will be retarded when it is born. She says she found comfort in a pimp. Jaelyn brings in Chyeene who had a heat stroke, thanking Aero for bringing her. Aero tells them to take good care of her. Jaelyn promises. Chandler and co. returns and explains what happened to Scott. Marge has each member tell her what happened. Corbus lies and demands that Chandler be exiled or executed. Marge tells him to shut up or she'll exile him. Flashback of the first settler, Colbat, with Marge questioning them about his intents. Scott visits Marge and she tells Scott that she is pregnant. # Conquer Flashback throughout the ep of Obidiah's backstory. Chandler tells Scott they have to hunt down these bandits and exterminate them. Scott disagrees. Lynx returns, as she is a recruiter for the community, mentioning they weren't any people she deemed worthy to come in. Scott tells her to rest for a few days before going out again. She agrees. Shiloh is drunk in his house when Barbara comes home. She is angry at him and forces him to sleep in a different room. Flashback to a teenage Obidiah being beat up but his mother scares off the bullies with a shotgun. Spade is dealing the rations out next morning. Chandler refuses to eat which causes Spade to be upset with him. Marge discusses with Jaxar his request to switch units as he doesn't like being outside the wall. She assigns him to be a sniper so Dyron and Tarner would stop bickering. Denise suggests he should be assigned to help Ahsas but Marge disagrees. Marge has Tarner assist Jaxar with shooting practice but to be conservative with ammo. Obidiah is spending time with his mother, who is in the eldery unit. She mentions how this man keeps bugging her. Obidiah tells her not to worry, he'll be gone by tomorrow. She asks if he is going on vacation? Obidiah says yeah, something like that. Suddenly, his mother has a heart attack and with tears streaming down his face, he rushes her outside the wall as Zani watches in fear and curious, follows. Zani witnesses Obidiah kill his mother. Flashback to Obidiah in his twenties, living with his mother who checks on him often. He is obsessed with video games and when he suggests getting a girlfriend, his mother is very against the idea. Scott witnesses Dyron screaming at Shiloh. Dyron tells Scott to back up and Shiloh says they shouldn't fight. Dyron punches him in the face causing Scott to pummel Dyron. Dagon goes to the armory and Barbara gives him a gun. He signs it out then goes outside the wall to check on the expansion progress. The bandits attack and Bartholomew runs away, leaving them to die. Dagon is shot in the shoulder. Snax reads more entries and discovers his mom's pimp friend turned her into a prostitue. She wants to stop as her pregnancy continues, but it is her only source of income. She finally can't deal with it and attempts to quit but her friend won't let her, causing her to kill him. She reflects on her morality and Snax sees the tear on the page. Obidiah, now middle-aged, cares for his mother and still lives with her. He tells her a story she used to tell himw he was a boy, of the Incursean child who defeated a Celestialsapien. She has a stroke, causing him to act in fear and consider killing himself. His phone buzzes and he snaps out of it, calling 911. After causing the bandits to retreat, Bartholomew tries to explain but Aero knocks him unconscious. # Son of the Demon Snax's son finally gets to see his father. Flashbacks of Ahsas which include her with Seeryt running away from home after a robbery and witnessesing their parents getting killed. The bandits attack once more. Tarner and Dyron fight once more but Dyron pulls a gun and shoots Tarner in the stomach. Ahsas flashback. They meet Scott, Teb, Marge, Nelg, Chandler and Lyrad in Undertown and escape. With Ember recovering from the bandit attack, Jaelyn is forced to perform surgery to remove the bullet. Marge contemplates exiling Dyron. Flashback-Ahsas and Rocky discussing the future and having a family. Scott is suspicious of Obadiah after Zani tells him some disturbing news. Spade witnesses Aero stealing food and makes him agree to help her smuggle in drugs. Flashback- Ahsas when Zenith was being built as a sniper but eventually transferred as she attempted to distance herself from violence but Snax said she had a damn good shot, causing Gunny to laugh. Marge announces to have Ahsas promoted to head of construction while Bartholomew will now run the mill under the guidance of Shiloh and that Dyron will be in jail and he protests as Scott drags him away. # Consumed Flashbacks focus on Denise. Episode opens with Denise taking inventory on the rations when she collapses. Spade rushes her to Jaelyn and Ember. Ember diagnoses her with stress, she collapses from stress. Spade leaves the infirmary and talks to Aero and mentions her shipment is being dropped off site, three miles away and that he has to go pick it up. He is reluctant but does so, leaping over the wall. Scott sees Aero leaping over the wall and goes after him. Bartholomew bribes Shiloh with alcohol to get off work, causing Shiloh to question his morality. Flashback to Denise on her homeworld, but dubbed stupidest in her class. The bullying leads to her homeschooling where her father often gets frustrated, resorting to shock treatment. She learns manners and knowledge brutally and is mentally scared. Obidiah confronts Zani who admits to being the rat, causing Obidiah to warn him to keep one eye open. Snax reads another one of his mother's entry, in which she is now on the run, leaving Snax in custody which makes him fall into the system, a broken corrupt one. She explains how much she misses him and how she realizes she'll never forgive him. She talks about going to Emerald Coast and her times dealing drugs there and her boss, Obble, was a real asshole. Denise flashback when walking home from the market two men jump her and slice her tongue, damaging it permenately. She wails and cries as she is robbed and beaten down. In the present, Scott chases Aero in the forest and he thinks he sees another person, but in a flash they are gone. Creeping up, he sees Aero with three small pods. Aero puts them in a sack and turns around, running back. Marge is listening to a dispute between Barbara and Dagon, who has taken three weapons out this week and only one has been returned. Marge iniates a search of Dagon's quarters, who finds this unbelievable, saying she just missed it cuz she is a slackre. Barbara angrily demands for a trial to insue and Marge rejects her, saying his quarters will be checked and if he innocent, so be it. Tarner recovers from the bulllet wound and bonds with Jaelyn, He smiles, his day now a little better and his rage dialed down a bit. Snax visits Dyron in jail, venting to him. Dyron insults him causing Snax to be provoked, jumping at the bars. Dyron laughs at him as Snax tells him to go to hell, leaving the prison. Denise Flashback-Her parents disowned her for being unintelligent and disabled. Depressed, she leaves her home planet, searching, wandering, alone. At night, Aero and Spade meet up. She asks if anyone saw and Aero says no. He gives her the drugs and says he doesn't like this. Elize meets up with Denise, asking how the invetory is for supplies. Denise, in present now able to speak a little better and explains it to her. Corbus makes a snipper about her stuttering and Elize brutally beats him down, causing Denise to hug her after wiping a tear away. Denise flashback to her first night here, crying as she misses her family and doesn't sleep at all. Denise in real time sleeps with ease. Scott goes to visit Dyron and he talks about Snax talking to him. Scott angrily goes to SNax, saying public citizens aren't allowed in the jail. Snax angrily says this is his community. Scott sighs and apologizes as Snax solemly leaves after looking out a window, sending a dirty look at the church saying how he no longer believes in a god. Scott thinks about what he says. # Isolation # Morningstar # A Demon's Saint # Savage An episode from the bandits POV. # Vanquished Dawn # Young Blood # Devoured Souls # Broken, Not Destroyed CHAPTER TWO # Jagged Cuts # Heartless # Suicidal Tendencies # TBA # TBA # TBA CHAPTER THREE # Sage (episode where Harker colony is introduced) # Cold Whispers Harker solo episode. # Sanctuary Shifts between Harker and Zenith. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA CHAPTER FOUR # TBA # TBA # TBA Pyre colony is introduced. # TBA Pyre solo ep. # TBA Shifts between all three colonies. # TBA # TBA # TBA Kon returns, alliances are tested. Bartholomew betrays Zenith. MORE EPS COMING LATER Gallery Zenith community.png|Zenith Scott zenith.png|Scott marge zenith.jpg|Marge Chandler zenith.png|Chandler Snax.png|Snax Denise.png|Denise Tarner Clifton.png|Tarner Clifton Ahsas.png|Ahsas Obadiah.png|Obadiah Sringer Kon Zenith.png|Kon Cake.png|Cake Bartholomew.png|Bartholomew Shiloh.png|Shiloh Promotional Material